Childhood Promise
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Izaya does not hate Shizuo and even remembers the promise Shizuo made when they were kids though Shizuo forgot. But why did he only try to befriend Shizuo when the blonde was dying! Character death! No Couples


**A/N:** Sorry for the crappiness of this fiction. I just wanted to kill either Izaya or Shizuo… Ne… Sorry, Shizzy. Note that this is crappy due to the fact that this was typed up at **MIDNIGHT**! Let's watch the midnight channel!... Sorry, too much Persona 4… Sigh… Anyway, try and enjoy this…

As usual, Heiwajima Shizuo, the ex-bartender, was chasing the raven-haired informant, Orihara Izaya, around Ikebukuro.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~! You're getting a little weaker~!" the informant shot the short-tempered man an ear-to-ear smile.

"Shut up, Flea!" Shizuo yelled as he grabbed the nearest object, which was a garbage can, and threw it at Izaya. Effortlessly, the informant dodged it and smirked. But at the same time, he wondered why the bodyguard was suddenly weaker. Then, he wondered if Shizuo noticed.

Of course, the blonde noticed, not that he was going to admit it, mind you. He yelled his enemy's name once more and almost choked on his cigarette. He swore under his breath before he grabbed a stop sign and threw it at the brunette.

"Ne~! I remember when we were little kids! We were great friends~!" Izaya said out loud as he daydreamed for a short while.

"Like hell!" Shizuo tossed a random vending machine at the smirking brunette and, unfortunately for him, missed.

He chased the informant down the streets and into an alley, then back onto the streets on the other side. Unfortunately for him, he did not learn from the previous times he fought with Izaya and got hit by a bus passing by.

If Izaya was not wrong, Shizuo was probably about twenty metres in the air before he landed with a loud crash. It was definitely his unlucky day as another vehicle passed by and ran over him, crushing his limbs and thankfully, not his body.

"It freaking hurts"... Those were the three words that came out of the man's mouth before he passed out.

Izaya tilted his head slightly as he stared at the Heiwajima in confusion, then worry. Something was wrong. Usually something so minor like car accidents would not make Shizuo pass out. He was not normal. So why did he this time?

By the time Izaya snapped out of his daze, a crowd had already appeared. Some people were grinning at the unconscious body, but that did not shock the Orihara. Why? It was because Shizuo had many haters.

Seeing the "invincible" man lying there for a little while more made Izaya feel slightly guilty.

"Oi! Someone call the damn ambulance!" Izaya snapped at the crowd, ignoring their confused faces. After all, who would not be confused to see Izaya, Shizuo's biggest enemy, suddenly caring for him? Izaya's heart had a sharp pain as he continued to stare at the blonde with guilt.

His face was so peaceful when he was unconscious. He looked a little...

...Human...

The sound of ambulance sirens sounding shook Izaya back to reality. He saw Celty, who happened to be at the site, enter the ambulance with Shizuo. Immediately, he got to his feet and chased after the ambulance.

He soon reached the hospital after running pass many shocked and confused people.

Izaya saw Celty sitting on a chair outside a room, which Shizuo was most likely in. Celty turned and looked at the guilt-ridden man through her cat-like helmet. She immediately typed on her PDA.

[What happened?] Celty flashed the small device at Izaya's face. Izaya sighed and explained everything. If Celty had a head, she would have facepalmed.

[You idiot! Obviously he would be weaker than usual! I told you not to provoke him!] Celty shoved her PDA into the informant's face.

"Since when? And why would he be weaker?" Izaya's head tilted in confusion. Celty would have sighed if she could.

[Obviously you were not paying attention... I told you: Shizuo is sick! But I don't know what illness he is suffering from! And his brother said that whenever he is ill, he would be temporarily weakened. Kasuka found out when they were kids and he broke Shizuo's teddy bear when he was sick.] Celty typed extremely fast and flashed the PDA again. Izaya snickered at the thought of Shizu-chan snuggling a teddy bear to sleep every single night and Celty did not notice.

After what seemed like eternity, Celty and Izaya, including Shinra who had just arrived, were allowed to visit the bodyguard.

"Freaking flea... You stupid louse..." Shizuo growled at the sight of the "flea".

"Aw c'mon, Shizu-chan~! I'm not gonna hurt you~!" Izaya smiled but the smile turned upside-down when Shizuo coughed violently and Shinra went to pat his back.

After about an hour's conversation, Shinra and Celty had to leave as Celty had some jobs she had to complete. When they left, the two enemies were alone together.

"...Shizu-chan... What illness are you suffering from?" Izaya said in a serious tone. Shizuo stared at him in shock as Izaya wondered if it was because he was being serious or because he knew he was sick. Or was it both?

"...None of your damn business, louse! Why would you care?"

Izaya pouted slightly then replied, "But I do care! If you doubt my words because you think I hate you, let me tell you this: I do not hate you, Shizu-chan! I just want to play with you! Don't you remember the promise we made when we were kids?"

Shizuo sighed slightly. Knowing Izaya, the "flea" would definitely pester him until he had an answer.

"No, I don't remember! ... And I have cancer... There! Happy? Now go ahead and laugh!" Shizuo sulked, looking away from the informant, expecting him to mock him. But instead, Izaya's mouth was wide open and his eyes were widened.

"C-C-Cancer, Shizu-chan? A-Are you joking?" By then, the red-eyed informant was grabbing the ex-bartender's shoulders, gripping tightly.

"I'm not, Izaya!" Shizuo snapped, then he looked down and softly pleaded, "...Don't tell Celty, Kasuka, Tom, Simon or Shinra... In fact, don't tell anyone!"

"Why?" Izaya squeezed his shoulders tighter.

Sorrow was present in the blonde's eyes for a short moment before he softly said, hoping Izaya would not hear anything, "...I don't want anyone to worry about me..."

For that short moment, Izaya could have sworn that he had heard Shizuo sound like he was going to break. To cry. To drown in his own pitiful sorrow.

Izaya pitied the man. Instinctively, the informant started to visit the ex-bartender everyday in the hospital. He laughed when Shizuo complained that the hospital refused to let him smoke a cigarette. He even caught the blonde smiling a couple of times.

The two felt like they were in paradise. They were not fighting like usual. Instead, they were talking to each other. Laughing with each other. Sharing those moments of their lives together. Neither of them wanted it to end. But Izaya did not expect it to end so soon.

One evening while having a conversation with Shizuo, the blonde suddenly gasped for air as he scratched his own throat. Perspiration quickly formed on his forehead as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

Panicking, Izaya ran out to find help. He soon returned with a doctor and a few nurses. They immediately attempted to treat the patient while the raven-haired man accompanied the blonde.

Shizuo coughed like crazy and was panting for air. Izaya gripped his hand so hard that he could crush it.

"S-Shizu-chan! Don't worry! It will be over soon! Y-Y-You'll be fine!" the red-eyed informant stammered worriedly.

"N-No...! I-I'm d-d-dying, Izaya! Please, j-j-just give up... F-F-Forget about m-m-me! I-!" It hurt. No, it was not the illness that hurt. It was his heart. Shizuo's heart ached as he felt bad about leaving his ex-enemy and new best friend behind.

"D-Don't say that, S-Shizu-chan! Y-You won't die! R-Remember what you promised when we were kids?" Izaya felt hot tears streaming down his eyes. Celty and Shinra, along with Kasuka, appeared by the door, immediately rushing next to Shizuo.

If anytime in his life did he feel pathetic, it would be now. Really! Imagine! The monster of Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo, in pain and crying in the hospital! Slowly dying while others screamed for him to hang on.

Screams, then tears, then some pain, then total blackness...

"Nii-san!"

"Shizuo!"

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

There was a huge commotion in that hospital room. Kasuka's usually expressionless face showed a lot of sorrow and his eyes were red from crying. Celty did not cry as she had no head. However, if she did have one, she would have. Shinra was holding onto Celty like a little boy hugging his mother, crying like there was no tomorrow. And for Izaya, well, let's just say he was no different from the rest, if not, worse.

It was pouring outside when Izaya slowly walked home.

"You liar, Shizu-chan... You broke your damn promise..." Izaya cursed under his breath as he felt himself about to break again.

"You promised... You would be with me and play with me forever..."

The next thing he knew, there was a loud "Honk", followed by a crash. Then everything turned pitch black.

When he came to, he was in the hospital. In the exact same bed Shizuo was on before he passed on.

[What happened?] Celty, who was sitting beside him with Shinra, flashed her PDA at him.

"I don't know... All I remember is an extremely pale person dressed in white and was glowing white in front of me before the car crashed... He didn't even look real!" Izaya exclaimed. Then he stopped to think before he continued, "Wait... That face, that hair, that smile..." Then he paused and his face paled.

"S-Shizu-chan?"


End file.
